Many recreational vehicles have earned a well-deserved spot of the list of favorite pastimes of countless people. The ability to go anywhere, virtually anytime, with all of the comforts of home make them truly enjoyable. Whether one travels in a motorized coach, a fifth wheel trailer, a pull behind trailer or even a simple pop-up trailer, they are ensured of seeing all that the land has to offer with a minimum impact on cost and a maximum impact on fun. Just about all of these recreational vehicles have the ability to hook up to a sewer system to drain away wastewater while parked in a recreational vehicle campground.
Unfortunately, many of these campground sanitary systems are of questionable quality and backups are common. When backups are coupled with hilly terrains, sewage flowing out of the lowest point and even up into other connected recreational vehicles are common. This is not only unsanitary and disgusting, but cleanup and repair of these units can be costly. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the risk of sewage backflow into recreational vehicles can be eliminated. The development of the sewer backflow prevention device for recreational vehicles fulfills this need.